


Ease and Familiarity

by siluria



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/pseuds/siluria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has learned how to hear the emotion in the way Ezra laughs, and this is his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease and Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt response: Chris/Ezra, Laughter

  
_Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live_   


Chris can tell these days when Ezra’s laughter is tinged with pain in response to a jibe that hits too close to the bone. He can tell when it’s completely forced in order to secure the presence of someone at his table whose pockets are, momentarily, lined with cash; a laugh that keeps them there and softens and diminishes with each pot he rakes in. He can tell when Ezra’s genuinely amused at someone’s antics and when that bark of laughter is from the surprise at being knocked off his game.

But Chris wonders how many people have heard Ezra’s real laugh... the only one that isn’t hidden behind airs and graces, or layers of masks. A laugh that’s warm when he’s chuckling against Chris’ skin, or childlike when Chris’ fingers are digging into his sides. Chris covets those moments when Ezra is who he is. When Maude’s breeding falls away, when his history fades onto the pages of a book, and when there’s no-one but him there to share them. Because he’s honest with himself, and knows he’d be jealous if anyone else were to see him like this and realize what they’re missing. Because you don't want what you don't know.

Right now though, he’s one step away from hating it. There’s a light gleaming in Ezra’s eyes, a subtle shake of his shoulders that he’s so clearly trying to temper, and a twitch at the corner of his mouth. He knows Ezra’s losing the battle when his tongue gets caught between his teeth and his lips spread to dimple his cheeks. Ezra would describe his snort as undignified, if it fell from anyone’s else’s mouth, Chris can’t help but be reminded of how much light and life there is in the man in front of him.

As Ezra succumbs to his laughter, Chris bites back his own amusement and without warning wraps him up in his soaking wet arms. Ezra’s hands find purchase and clench in the sodden material of Chris’ shirt as he continues to laugh, and Chris smirks as he leans over far enough for them both to tumble back into the watering hole. When Ezra just laughs harder, Chris can no longer hold onto his own.


End file.
